A capacitively coupled plasma source for processing a workpiece, such as a semiconductive wafer, has a fixed impedance match element in the form of a coaxial resonator or tuning stub through which VHF power is applied to a discoid or cylindrically symmetrical overhead electrode. A VHF power generator is connected to the tuning stub at a point along its axis at which the RF impedance matches the impedance of the VHF power generator. One limitation of such a structure is that the coaxial tuning stub is exceptionally long, being on the order of a half wavelength of the VHF generator, which may be 0.93 meters for a VHF frequency of 162 MHz. Another limitation is that the plasma distribution produced by such a source tends to be skewed, or non-uniform in an azimuthal direction. As employed herein, the terms azimuthal and radial are employed to signify directions in a cylindrical structure that are mutually orthogonal: The term radial signifies a direction along a radial line whose origin is the cylindrical axis of symmetry. The term azimuthal signifies a direction of travel along a circumference of the cylindrical structure. Non-uniform plasma distribution in the azimuthal direction may be referred to as skew. Plasma distribution may be skewed because of asymmetrical features of the plasma reactor, such as a bend in the coaxial tuning stub, RF-feeding of the tuning stub from one side, the presence of a slit opening in one side of the chamber wall, and the presence of a pumping port in the floor of the chamber of the plasma reactor.